The present disclosure relates to a reusable device for the retention of articles or other items to be transported via various methods. In the transportation or logistics industry is it common to use various methods to transport goods from one place to another. One such method is through the use of transportation platforms such as pallets. Boxes or other shipping containers are stacked on pallets and then the platform or pallet can be moved as a single unit with a forklift or other mechanical device.
One issue that arises in the use of palletized goods is that the boxes or load can shift or otherwise move during transportation. If the goods fall off the palletized load, the goods need to be reloaded and the goods can become damaged. One solution to this problem is through the use of shrink-wrap film. Shrink-wrap film can be unrolled and deposited around palletized loads to hold the wrapped goods in position during transportation.
The use of shrink-wrap, however, has several disadvantages. The process of shrink-wrapping palletized loads is time consuming. Furthermore, the removal of the shrink-wrap is also an inefficient process and labor-intensive. Shrink-wrap film also can only be used once and requires disposal after each use.
Therefore, an improved product and process is needed to reduce the time to secure goods in a palletized load. Further, a product that does not need to be disposed of or provides improvements with regards to its environmental footprint is needed.
Similarly, goods that are transported on trolleys, carts, hand-trucks, or other similar means face similar issues. Goods loaded onto carts and other trolleys can also shift or fall that would require re-loading or even replacement of damaged goods. A need therefore exists for an improved product and process for securing goods in position in a cart or trolley.